This invention describes an amidation process whereby perfluorinated amino acids can be activated and treated with an amine in the presence of a base to yield amides, without loss of optical purity. The resulting amides are selective cathepsin K inhibitors which can be used in the treatment of osteoporosis and metastatic bone disease.